Pagando o preço
by krol-yoru
Summary: Porque damos valor as coisas e pessoas quando as perdemos? Seiya irá perceber o valor de Saori antes que seja tarde?
1. Chapter 1

_Pagando o preço_

_**1capitulo**_

_**Porque só percebemos como alguém é importante quando a perdemos? Nossos cavaleiros também vão perceber a importância de alguém nas suas vidas cedo ou tarde.**_

Saori andava pelos corredores da faculdade pisando duro, não via ninguém na sua frente, a adrenalina corria solta nas suas veias, queria nesse momento ser daquelas mulheres que armam o barraco, batem no cara e colocam toda a raiva para fora, mas não era assim, nem falar alto conseguia, quando tentava gritar as lagrimas desciam antes, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Uma mão a segurou pelo braço, a pessoa parecia tão decidida em segura-la que a fez parar de andar. Então viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis, preocupados a encarando, era seu vizinho shaka. Sim, ele era lindo, cabelos dourados e lisos chegavam-lhe ao meio das costas, todas as garotas da faculdade nesse momento pararam o que faziam para vê-lo passar e também ver o que ele queria com Saori.

Porque a vida não era um pouco mais fácil? ela poderia ter se apaixonado por Shaka, ele era perfeito, estava sempre ao seu dispor, era seu vizinho, seus pais gostavam dele e da família e o melhor de tudo ele gostava dela. Mas não a vida tinha que ser complicada, se não onde estaria a graça para que o destino risse de sua cara? Era assim que se sentia nesse momento, que todos riam dela.

-Vai me contar o que esta acontecendo ou vou ter que te segurar por mais quanto tempo?

-Me solta, não é nada!

- não é isso que seus olhos me contam.

-é Seya de novo, ele esta La no pátio cheio de graça pra cima de uma novata...ah!! como eu queria odiá-lo.

-Se o odiasse não seria você...

Falava o rapaz, com toda a calma do mundo, um leve sorriso nos lábios, com uma das mãos ajeitava a franja que insistia em cair nos olhos,mas em nenhum momento ele tirou os olhos de Saori, como se assim pudesse tirar tudo de dentro dela, todos os sentimentos e preocupações.

-Pronto pode me soltar! Não vou mais fugir... Vamos sentar que eu te conto o resto.

Ela já não estava mais tão nervosa, só reparava nas suas amigas um pouco distantes que a observavam e comentavam entre si.

As meninas realmente observavam o casal, mas não falavam dela e sim dele.

-Como Saori tem sorte, olha que pedaço de mal caminho ela tem como amigo! Dizia Eire com os olhos faiscantes.

-ele é tão perfeitinho que ate enjoa, prefiro algo mais másculo, mais moreno, mais...

-já entendemos Mino, você prefere algo mais Ikki. Dizia Shunrey se divertindo com os comentários das amigas. –se ele tivesse cabelos pretos talvez fosse mais bonito.

-Ai você o transformaria em Shiryu! Completava Eire– assim ta bom mesmo.

-Claro, os loiros são sua perdição! Falando em loiro cadê Hyoga!? Perguntava Minu

- Deve estar com o quarteto fantástico Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya. Respondia Eire com a cara emburrada, por ser preteria pelos amigos.

-deve ser por esse mesmo motivo que Saori chegou furiosa naquele momento. - Shunrey falava observando o casal do outro lado do corredor – vamos falar com ela e descobrir, talvez seja do nosso interesse também o motivo da raiva.

Ao chegarem perto do casal que conversava, Saori já não estava aborrecida, na verdade sorria de algo que Shaka contava.

-ola garotas... sentem-se, acho que me viram chegar daquele jeito, devem estar se perguntando porque. Saori se lembrava do acontecido enquanto falava.

- deixa eu adivinhar! Foi Seiya, como sempre ele muito sensível ... falava Eire torcendo a boca com desgosto.

-acertou, mas dessa vez ele foi muito longe. Saori queria chorar, mas não daria esse gostinho para Seiya, não ali na faculdade onde todos comentariam, quem sabe em casa, com seus travesseiros.

- calma vocês vão se acertar logo, e vão começar a namorar... deixem essa historia de ficar, isso não da certo quando há sentimento. –Shunrey sempre cheia de esperança.

-Não acredito que ele te enrola há tanto tempo!- Mino fica indignada com a descoberta - eu achava que já era namoro, tem meses que vocês se encontram.

-Não é só isso, ele esta com outra garota no pátio, aliás não só ele, como todos os cinco, estão babando por uma novata do 1º período. –

Saori acaba de botar mais lenha na fogueira, de Seya isso já era esperado, mas dos outros quatro, já seria demais.

Mino teria que ver com os próprios olhos, deu tchau para o casal e puxou as outras duas garotas em direção de onde se encontravam os rapazes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Seiya, vamos pra aula, já ta na hora. -Dizia Shiryu preocupado, com as mãos no bolso da calça sentia que aquilo não iria acabar bem.

-calma dragão, a sala de aula não vai sair do Lugar, onde eu estava mesmo... ah! Sim... Karien seja bem vinda a faculdade, sábado eu te ligo!

A moça saiu jogando charme pros rapazes, e Seya não perderia a oportunidade de fazer uma nova "amiga". Os outros quatros eram educados com Karien, mas não deram muita bola, era 

muito fácil e claro já tinham passado dessa fase de pegação, já estava na faculdade já algum tempo, Ikki fazia Engenharia civil e estava no 3º ano, Shiryu fazia Historia e estava no 2º ano, Hyoga e Shun faziam o curso de Direito e estavam do 1º ano. Somente Seiya estava no 1º período de Engenharia civil e não escutava seus amigos falarem, apenas queria conhecer novas pessoas, sair, farrear, namorar e depois vinha a faculdade.

-Porque você pegou o telefone dela? E Saori? -Perguntava Hyoga olhando-o de lado como quem já sabia o enredo dessa novela.

-ah! Você também vai pegar no meu Pé? Não tenho nada serio com Saori, eu já conversei com ela sobre isso. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos já se irritava com os comentários dos amigos.

-Esta bem não falaremos mais nada para você! Você é bem grandinho deve saber o que faz. Ikki apesar de ter entrado na faculdade e ter feito o mesmo que ele estava fazendo, não aprovava o que ele fazia com Saori, pois quando conheceu Minu resolveu sossegar, nunca a fizera sofrer.

-Hyoga, vamos nessa que já estamos atrasados e semana que vem temos prova, desse assunto de hoje. Shun não dizia nada para Seya, porque não passou e nem vai passar por essa fase de querer todas as garotas ao mesmo tempo. Queria conhecer uma especial e ficar somente com ela.

- ta bom, então vamos pra aula... Seiya se deu por vencido e foi com os colegas em direção as suas respectivas salas.

No caminho encontraram as garotas com cara de poucos amigos, e cada uma foi tomar satisfação.

-Ikki quem é a garota que estava com você ? -perguntava Minu cheia de poder apesar da baixa estatura

-Comigo? Ela estava conversando com Seiya, me tira dessa.- Respondia Ikki tranquilamente

- Meu anjo temos aula agora, acho melhor irmos andando.

Ele passou a mão pela cintura da garota que não resistiu e foi caminhando lado a lado ao namorado.

Shiryu apenas deu um selinho na namorada, nem o questionou o conhecia bem nem precisava perguntar nada, Eire segurou a mão de Hyoga que recebeu um sorriso do rapaz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo2_

No fim das aulas, Shaka deu carona para Saori e a deixou na porta de casa, antes que saísse do carro ele tocou a mão da garota, e sem dizer nada apenas olhou nos olhos dela e desejou ter coragem de beijá-la naquele momento, mas não o faria enquanto não percebesse que ela também queria.

-pode contar comigo, não esquece. Shaka olhava-a esperando algum sinal.

-eu sei que posso, obrigada. Você é um grande amigo. -Saori se sai do carro, não queria ver rosto dele naquele momento, sabia dos sentimentos dele, mas deixava sempre bem claro que eram somente amigos.

Shaka sentia uma um faca entrar em seu coração nesse momento, porque amigos? Será que ela não vê, que esse cara não a merece. Esperou a moça entrar em casa e na entrou com o carro na garagem da casa ao lado. Eram vizinhos desde crianças, ela foi seu primeiro amor, tentou gostar de outras, mas sempre terminava por que Saori não saia de seu coração.

O rapaz entrou em casa deu boa tarde para seus pais que estavam na sala terminando o almoço e subiu para o quarto, não queria ver ninguém, deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando nela, por mais que soubesse não ser correspondido, não conseguia esquecê-la.

_Flashback_

- tia, Shaka pode vir brincar com a gente? Fala uma garotinha de 7 anos,olhos brilhantes e pidões , cabelos lilases e sorriso meigo

-Sim Saori, vou chamá-lo.

A jovem senhora, entra no quarto do filho e diz que a menina o espera, então vê a animação do garotinho loiro, de olhos azuis intensos, ele não espera nem um minuto e desce correndo as escadas.

-Saori, vamos andar de bike, hoje eu deixo vocês ganharem!

-quem disse que você ganhou da ultima vez? Nós empatamos! Dizia a garotinha cruzando os braços.

Ele sai correndo na frente e fazendo careta para ela, que faz o mesmo.

-espera, hoje não quero brincar disso, vamos brincar com um novo jogo que ganhei do vovô. Shaka não disfarça que preferia brincar na rua, mas aceitou a proposta, e sempre deixava de lado suas preferências para agradar Saori.

_Fim do flashback_

Não fora diferente na adolescência, sempre fazia os gostos da garota e quando a via com algum rapaz, seu coração doía, então para tentar esquecer, fazia o mesmo, saia com os amigos, conhecia outras garotas, e por algum tempo essa saída parecia surtir efeito e esquecia Saori , mas logo algo acontecia e ela precisava do ombro amigo e corria para ele novamente. 

em amigos, resolveu ligar pra um deles e sair um pouco, faria bem se desligar por essa noite, sempre fez.

-Milo?

-oi Shaka, tudo bem?

-tudo mais ou menos... tem programa pra mais tarde?

-não, to livre, tava ate pensando em Chamar a galera da faculdade pra sair.

- ótima idéia!

-falou! Nos vemos as 8h naquele bar novo que abriu na rua da faculdade, eu vou ligar pros outros.

-fechado!

Desligou o telefone, tentaria estudar um pouco ate dar a hora de sair. Quando estava saindo de casa seu celular toca, era Saori, não atendeu, já estava mal demais para um dia só. Hoje seria a noite dos rapazes.

Chegando no barzinho, viu numa mesa Milo, Kamus e Mu . A noite prometia ser divertida, o lugar estava ficando cheio já que era novidade, todos da faculdade estavam indo para conhecer.

-Nossa que gatinha! -Dizia milo dando uma piscadinha para uma das garotas da mesa a frente, chamou o garçom e pagou uma bebida pra ela, que quando recebeu o agrado, deu um belo sorriso pro escorpiano.

-voce não perde tempo neh! Falava kamus com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

-não vou ficar a noite toda numa mesa cheia de marmanjos! Vou sentar na mesa delas e ver no que dá

Milo já se levantava quando Kamus puxou pelo braço e diz:

-aproveita e pergunta se nos 4 podemos sentar La, tem uma pra cada.

-voce é bem esperto né... depois que eu quebro o gelo você quer se dar bem.-Dizia milo curvando uma das sobrancelhas.

-quebra esse galho pros seus amigos.-enquanto falava Kamus já ajeitava o cabelo e a roupa.

Os outros dois rapazes eram mais tímidos e mas se tivesse que ir conhecê-las estaria tudo bem.

-ate que a morena de preto é bem bonita não é Shaka? Shaka? -Chamava Mu sem resposta do amigo que estava em outro planeta.

-hum! Ah! Sim, é bonita mesmo... shaka deu uma olhada na mesa da frente, saindo dos seus devaneios.

- nem olha muito que a morena é minha! Brincava Mu esperando que o amigo se interessasse.

-tudo bem...então eu vou na branquinha de cabelos pretos, ela não para de olhar pra ca. –Shaka se animara um pouco, realmente o bar estava cheio de beldades, não veio para ficar pensando, veio pra se divertir.

No final da noite estavam todos bem acompanhados, já estava ficando tarde então Shaka resolveu ir pra casa, teria aula no outro dia.

-galera, to indo nessa que amanha acordo cedo, vou levar Kali em casa, amanha nos vemos.

Shaka dirige todo o caminho em silencio já estava cansado, a moça só indicava o caminho para sua casa, chegando La, ficou esperando o loiro abri a porta do carro que também a ajudou sair do mesmo, nunca havia encontrado um homem tão educado, em nenhum momento tentou beijá-la nem tocá-la. Estava encantada.

- pronto esta em casa, boa noite – shaka já se afastava para entrar no carro quando Kali o segura pela mão.

- será que nem um beijo eu vou ganhar hoje?

Ela sorri docemente para Shaka que volta alguns passos para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas nem se deu conta quando ela vira o rosto um pouco, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem, Kali segura o rosto do rapaz por alguns segundos que não resiste ao beijo.

Shaka sentia falta desse toque feminino, Kali era uma boa moça e muito bonita não dava para resistir a tanto. Shaka coloca os braços em volta da cintura dela e aprofunda o beijo que se torna mais quente. O beijo é interrompido para que possam respirar, então Shaka sorri para ela .

-quase ia esquecendo, me dá seu numero.

-pensei que não ia pedir nunca. E abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. Nunca fizera aquilo com ninguém, tornar um beijo simples num beijo de verdade, mas foi bom, sempra há uma primeira vez e essa valeu a pena.


	3. Chapter 3

Porque será que ele não me atende? Pensava alto, a garota de cabelos lilases, precisava conversar com alguém, mas parece que hoje Shaka não daria o ombro amigo para ouvir suas reclamações sobre Seiya. Resolveu ligar para Shunrey ,Minu e Eire, as chamaria para dormir em sua casa e iriam pra faculdade juntas. Não demorou muito para que elas chegassem, lanchavam enquanto conversavam sobre suas vidas.

-Saori, você é muito boba, fica sofrendo por quem não te quer... no seu lugar , eu arranjava outro e fazia como ele faz, mostrava para todo mundo. Minu Falava revoltada com o comportamento de Saori.

-eu concordo em uma coisa com Minu, você da muita segurança para Seiya por isso ele não te dá valor.- Eire não era tão radical quanto Minu, mas não gostava de ver a amiga sofrer por ele.

- Meninas tenham calma, não precisa ser assim também, eu acredito que ela precisa conversar com Seiya primeiro antes de tomar essa atitude. –Shunrey sempre muito ponderada nas palavras e nos atos.

-Ai! Eu não sei o que fazer... mas vocês estão certas eu tenho que tomar uma atitude. –Saori gostava muito de Seiya e não estava pronta para desistir dele.

-não queria deixar você mais triste mas Ikki me contou uma coisa que deixou furiosa e é por isso que te dei a idéia de conhecer outra pessoa... Minu não tinha certeza se falava ou não o que sabia, mas era sua amiga e precisava contar.

- Minu, não enrola ! me conta o que sabe, não importa se vou sofrer mais, pelo menos eu sei a verdade. Saori já tinha desconfiança de que Seiya não ficava so com ela, so queria a confirmação por uma fonte confiável.

-ta bom, Ikki me disse que viu Seiya pedir o numero da garota, e que ele pretende sair com ela. Minu ficou com medo depois que falou, Saori ficou da cor de papel- Saori, você esta bem?

- Sim... eu já esperava, mas mesmo assim dói muito saber disso, ele é tão carinhoso comigo, parece que me ama, mas no fundo é tudo mentira, como eu queria odia-lo!

-calma amiga... talvez ele nem faça nada, talvez ele tenha feito isso pra se gabar na frente dos amigos. Dizia Shunrey tentando diminuir o sofrimento da amiga.

Eire ouvia tudo atentamente, mas algo tirou sua atenção, estava perto da janela e viu quando um carro estacionou na casa vizinha, de dentro saiu o deus loiro, nesse momento teve uma idéia que poderia ajudar Saori e quem sabe ela daria valor a quem realmente gosta dela.

-Saori, porque você não dá uma chance a Shaka? Ele gosta de você isso ate cego vê. E se tudo desse certo você esqueceria Seiya, e seria feliz com alguém que te merece. Um homem de verdade.

- Nossa e que homem... falava Minu que foi olhar pela janela também .

Saori ficou pensativa, não seria uma má idéia tentar, quem sabe ele fosse a pessoa certa e ela estivesse perdendo tempo com um garoto imaturo como Seiya.

-Meninas, vamos dormir que esta tarde, amanha eu penso com calma nisso.

Elas concordaram e logo estavam prontas para dormir, fora um dia longo .

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

No final da tarde do mesmo dia, Seiya se preparava para uma noitada, ligara para seus amigos, mas pelo visto so um o acompanharia, pois os outros estavam todos encoleirados, como pode, três jovens como Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga não sairem como antes quando ele isso não ia acontecer tão cedo, não queria se prender a ninguém. Pegou o celular e deu uma olhada para confirmar, Saori não havia ligado uma vez se quer naquele dia, estranhou a atitude da garota, ela sempre ligava e chamava para saírem, talvez fossea aproximação das provas, o motivo do afastamento repentino, mas depois se preocuparia com isso.Ouviu a buzina do carro de Shun, quando entrou no carro, o rapaz de cabelos verdes já o advertiu.

-Nem pense que vamos ficar ate tarde, amanha temos aula.

-Nossa Shun, parece ate minha mãe falando...- pirraçava Seya.

- Mas o que você queria? Estamos no meio da semana e você quer sair.-Shun sempre teve muitas regras e durante a semana se concentrava nas aulas.

- então pro que veio? Perguntava Seiya um pouco aborrecido com o amigo tão certinho

-eh que, quer dizer, na verdade... tem uma garota que vai estar lá hoje- ficando com o rosto vermelho, Shun falava seu segredo, já sabia que Seiya iria pertubá-lo a noite toda.

-eu sabia! De santo você so tem a cara! Me conta como ela eh? Perguntava o rapaz de cabelos castanhos entusiasmado com a novidade, quem diria que Shun estava com alguém.

- calma que não é nada disso que esta pensando, eu a conheci ontem, ela é caloura do meu curso e ela veio me pedir informação, ai ficamos de papo e ela me disse que estaria nesse bar novo hoje, foi isso.- dizia Shun querendo esconder-se das caras cheias de más intenções que Seiya fazia.

-Safadinho! Escondendo o Jogo! Hahahahaha – Seiya ria descontroladamente da timidez de Shun.

Logo chegaram ao bar, estava lotado, muitas caras conhecidas, entre os conhecidos estava Shaka e outros veteranos. Sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da porta de onde viam quem entravam. Não demorou ate que a misteriosa garota de Shun chegasse, era uma garota muito bonita, cabelos loiros e longos, tinha os olhos claros e pele alva, chamava atenção de todos os rapazes por onde passava, mas ela so procurava por um rapaz de lindos olhos verdes e cabelos da mesma tonalidade, quando avistou Shun foi andando em direção a mesa deles.

- Não pensei que viria, fique feliz em vê-lo! Falava a garota com um lindo sorriso.

-é , nem eu pensei que viria, mas decidi de ultima hora.- falava Shun sem graça, ela é tão bonita que ficava sem ter o que dizer.

-Não vai me apresentar Shun? Perguntava Seiya olhando a garota dos pés a cabeça.

- claro, ia me esquecendo, essa é June e esse é meu amigo Seiya.

Depois das devidas apresentações ela se sentou a mesa com os rapazes, logo depois chegou Kieren, que Seiya havia conhecido mais cedo que se juntou ao grupo. Era uma garota lindíssima, pele morena olhos verdes e cabelos ondulados escuro que chegavam nos ombros.

No dia seguinte todos comentariam sobre o bar e as fofocas da faculdade, Saori logo ficaria sabendo que Seiya ficara com outra.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 capitulo_

Seya acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça, se remexeu um pouco na cama e sentiu que não estava sozinho, teve uns relances de memória da noite passada, Shun voltou pra casa e ele havia ficado com Kieren no bar, bebeu um pouco alem da conta, a trouxe para casa e dormiram juntos. Olhou a hora no relógio do criado-mudo e viu que já era bem tarde, perdera a aula naquele dia, se levantou, tomou uma aspirina e foi tomar um banho esperando que esse mal estar passasse. Já imaginava o sermão de Shun e dos outros amigos, mas não se importava muito, foi uma noite bem legal, um outro pensamento apareceu em meio aos da noite passada, Saori... onde ela estaria ? sentia falta dela, gostava de vê-la, de conversar com ela, era bem diferente das garotas que vinha conhecendo, mas não podia se prender a uma so, tinha 20 anos , tinha que aproveitar enquanto era jovem.

Quando saiu do banho viu que Karien já tinha se vestido e o esperava para se despedir com as chaves do carro na mão, era uma garota estonteante e as roupas que usava realçavam todos os atributos que deus lhe deu, não conseguiu evitar de olhá-la dos pés a cabeça, ela percebera que ele a olhava com desejo e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- se quiser continuamos de onde paramos ontem. -Dizia a garota se insinuando para Seiya.

- ah... não dá eu preciso sair. – respondeu, acordando dos devaneios e realmente precisava sair, tinha combinado se encontrar com Ikki naquela tarde.

-ta bom então vamos, eu te dou uma carona. Oferecia a garota apesar de não gostar de ser rejeitada.

- Obrigada gata, mas vou com o meu carro.- tentava desviar da garota, já que não queria nada serio, não queriaque ela pensasse que estavam namorando, só fora uma noite e esperava que com isso ela entendesse.

A garota então se despediu e fora para casa, não ia desistir assim dele assim, voltaria em um outro momento para tentá-lo outra vez. Seiya sentou-se no sofá da sala e pegou o telefone ligando para Ikki. Avisara o amigo que estava saindo de casa e logo chegaria.

Ikki atendeu a porta com o costumeiro sorriso e logo jogou uma piada.

-Achei que tinha morrido! Shun me contou que ficara no bar com a garota.

-Quase morri de dor de cabeça hoje. - respondia Seiya apontando o lugar da dor.

Nesse momento Shun entrava na sala onde Ikki recebeu o amigo, e se juntou a conversa.

-E ai? Como foi o resto da noite? Fiquei preocupado contigo, Shiryu me disse que não foi pra aula.

-Foi legal, mas bebi alem da conta e não me sinto bem hoje, tirando isso, foi memorável a noite passada, levei Kieren para minha casa e o resto vocês já imaginam. –diz Seiya com um largo sorriso, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça se sentando numa poltrona que estava proxima.

Os irmãos se sentaram em seguida num sofá a frente de Seiya ao ouvirem a novidade, Shun balançou a cabeça reprovando a ação do amigo, Ikki não fez gesto algum estava acostumado com essas coisas de garoto que ainda não sabe o que querem na vida, tem alguns que já nascem sabendo como Shun e Shiryu, outros precisam aprender sozinhos, como ele, Hyoga e pelo visto Seiya.

- toma cuidado com esse tipo de garota, elas dão nó em pingo de éter. -Avisava Ikki que conhecia bem o tipo.

-ah! Não vamos mais falar sobre mim, quero saber de Shun, e ai desencalhou mesmo? Hahahaha.. -Seiya ri da sua própria brincadeira.

Shun fica sem graça, mas da um sorriso muito alegre no final, ontem foi uma noite muito especial e anunciava muitas outras noites especiais, June era encantadora, seus olhos azuis cheios de vida, seu sorriso fácil e as vezes infantil o conquistaram.

-Seiya, não fale assim, ela é uma garota de respeito.

-Não me diz que não rolou nem um beijo ontem? -Perguntava curioso o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-essas coisas não se saem falando assim.- Finalizou Shun fazendo cara de suspense.

-ta bom de papo furado, você veio aqui pra eu te dar algumas aulas, não foi? Interrompia Ikki querendo saber se o rapaz tava interessado ou tava ali so matando o tempo.

-Sim foi para isso que vim, hoje já perdi aula, se antes já estava com dificuldade nos cálculos, imaginem agora- diz Seiya com um pouco de desgosto. Apesar de ter certeza que esse era o curso que queria sentia que não podia mais levar com a barriga a situação, se não , não terminaria a faculdade.

- então vamos lá pra mesa onde estudo,que te explico tudo. Ikki se levantou mostrando o caminho.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquela manha Saori se levantava com a impressão que só rolara na cama a noite toda e nada de dormir, mas tinha aula e quem sabe veria Seiya e ele lhe pediria desculpas por tê-la deixado de lado, não custava sonhar um pouco, sabia o quanto isso era difícil. As meninas acordaram e tomaram café junto com Saori e como toda manha Shaka esperava no carro.

-Ai! Não acredito que vamos de carro com esse Deus !! -se desmanchava Eire ao ver Shaka encostado no carro.

Shaka estava simples, de calça branca e uma camisa de manga ¾ na mesma cor, pois fazia medicina e era obrigatório o branco nas aulas de anatomia, para deixá-lo ainda mais belo o sol resolveu brincar com a cor dos seu cabelos , iluminando-o com fracos raios do início da manha, o vento fazia a franja rebelde esvoaçar e cobrir-lhe os olhos. Não havia visão mais bela.

-Meninas, fiquem com inveja, pois vejo isso toda manha- Saori fazia inveja para amigas, mas para ela isso não chama a atenção.

Elas foram em direção ao carro de Shaka na casa vizinha, ele quando as viu, abriu a porta do carro e junto com um bom dia veio acompanhando com um belo sorriso. Elas responderam ao comprimento educadamente e entraram no carro, seguiram as primeiras quadra em silêncio, ate que Saori resolve quebrar o gelo.

-ontem você saiu?

- sim, fui naquele novo barzinho perto da facul com alguns amigos. -Respondia Shaka sem olhar diretamente para Saori.

- humm, havia alguem conhecido? -Perguntava inocentemente a garota de cabelos lilases.

-sim, muitas pessoas conhecidas, só faltavam vocês da faculdade, mas se pergunta por alguém especifico, sim, Seiya também estava la. Falava Shaka no seco, já que alguém ia contar pra ela, que fosse o melhor amigo a faze-lo.

As meninas olharam pra Saori como quem diz: eu avisei!

Shaka continuou a falar , sobre a noite passada, contou sobre a garota que acompanhava Seiya e Saori foi ficando com mais certeza do que tinha que fazer, não poderia mais esperar a regeneração de alguém que 

não parecia querer mudar, essa não era a 1ª vez que ele saia com outra e nem seria a ultima, só ela estava nesse relacionamento, enquanto que o rapaz estava em outra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

As aulas transcorreram tranquilamente apesar de sentir os olhares sobre si,a garota de cabelos lilases não deu atenção a isso, tinha suas amigas para conversar e dividir suas dores, não precisava saber o que os outros pensavam, pois eram as mesmas pessoas que um dia lhe elogiavam hoje faziam comentários maldosos sobre ela e Seiya.

Saori não saiu nos intervalos das aulas, não queria encontrar com Seiya e nenhum amigo ou amiga dele, mas se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai ate Maomé. Shiryu veio ate a sala dela para falar com a namorada que também não havia saído da sala e logo teria noticias do seu inestimável Seiya.

-Bom dia Shunrey.- perguntava Shiryu sorrindo para sua amada. – porque não saiu da sala hoje?

-bom dia meu amor, é que a Saori esta passando por um momento difícil, então fiquei aqui pra dar um apoio, já que seu amigo não faz nada por ela.- Shunrey -falava com um certo desgosto.

- entendo, mas eu queria ficar um pouco contigo, sabe que preciso de ti também? -Dizia o Dragão enquanto abraçava a chinesa por trás.

-sei que precisa de mim, nem precisa pedir. Dizia com um sorriso apaixonado aceitando os carinhos do amado.

-quero namorar, faz tanto tempo que não beijo minha linda- sussurrava no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar diante de tanto carinho explicito.

Saori via a cena não podia escutar o que falavam pois quase sussurravam um para o outro, mas podia ver o carinho e a dedicação que tinham, se perguntava se um dia teria isso, ou fora destinada a sofrer na mão dos homens. O casal se afastava e se dirigiam ao pátio, para ficarem mais à-vontade, saiam de mãos dadas pelos corredores e todos já estavam acostumados com isso, era quase impossível vê-los separados, desde que se conheceram não se desgrudaram mais.

Shiryu entrou 1 ano de antes Shunrey na faculdade, antes dela seu jeito era igual ao de agora, sempre muito correto, pensava nos sentimentos das pessoas, respeitava todos igualmente, fosse homem ou mulher. Sempre teve muitas fãs, mas não ligava para isso, queria algo serio e todas que havia conhecido pareciam faltar algo ou talvez nele que tivesse algo de errado, pois todos hoje se comportam como se o mundo fosse acabar amanha e precisasse fazer tudo hoje, para ele isso não fazia sentido. Considerava qualidade mais importante que quantidade, e queria encontrar uma mulher que pensasse assim, que estivesse nesse mundo para viver com qualidade, amar de verdade e intensamente.

Quando o casal se acomodou num dos bancos que havia no pátio, se beijaram carinhosamente e ficaram abraçados por um tempo, tocavam um na mão do outro como se descobrissem sempre algo novo, mesmo que eles fizessem isso todos os dias. Shunrey adorava o cheiro do perfume amadeirado dele, podia senti-lo em qualquer lugar e muitas vezes quando trocava de roupa em casa sentia esse perfume na própria blusa. Shiryu gostava de sentir a pele da moça, 

tão macia que parecia uma pétala de flor, seus traços delicados o hipnotizavam e nesse momento de transe do casal, parecia que não existia ninguém, os problemas perdiam a importância, juntos se sentiam fortes.

A voz da garota quebrou o silêncio ao notar uma ruga de preocupação na face do amado.

- Shi, esta tudo bem? -Perguntava baixinho a garota.

-sim amor, so estou preocupado com o Seiya, ultimamente ele ta sem rumo, anda trocando o certo pelo duvidoso, não falo só de Saori, ate na faculdade ele anda perdendo aula e pelo que eu saiba o curso dele não é nada fácil. – Comentava o rapaz se ajeitando no banco para poder olhar a namorada de frente.

-sua dedicação a amizade de vocês é muito bonita, mas há momento que não se pode fazer nada, é preciso vir dele a vontade de fazer o certo. -Respondia Shunrey num tom mais sério.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Perto do horário do almoço, quando as aulas acabaram, Saori voltava com Shaka para casa, os dois conversavam banalidades sobre seus cursos e isso a fazia relaxar, conversar com seu amigo lhe abria novos horizontes. Ele era tão serio, pensava no futuro da carreira, como iria fazer para chegar lá, mas não era arrogante, falava em como batalharia para ser o que desejava, acima de tudo queria ajudar os outros. Ela o escutava e torcia para que tudo desse certo, pensava consigo, que poderia fazer parte desse quadro bonito que ele pintava.

-Shaka, não queria ir para casa. -Dizia Saori com um sorriso inocente.

- e onde quer ir?- Falava surpreso o belo rapaz.

-vamos almoçar juntos naquele restaurante que você gosta – pedia a amiga fazendo cara de que queria muito aquilo.

-Assim é covardia, você me olhando desse jeito e fazendo uma proposta irrecusável dessa, não há como negar. - Brincava Shaka vendo um lindo Sorriso de Saori se abrir ainda mais. – e pensava que por aquele sorriso faria qualquer coisa.

Os dois seguiram para o restaurante que não era muito distante de onde se encontravam, sentaram numa mesa perto de uma janela que dava para ver o mar, não era um restaurante chic, mas tinha uma ótima comida.

-Essa visão é vinda do céu, quem sabe um dia eu terei uma casa que eu possa ver o mar todos os dias- A garota exclamava diante de tanta beleza.

Shaka apenas sorriu, teve vontade de tocar as mãos dela e dizer que daria isso e muito mais a ela, mas claro que não diria isso, não havia perdido o juízo completamente. Durante o almoço se divertiram como sempre, e decidiram esticar o passeio ate uma praça onde passariam o tempo, Shaka estendeu no grama uma manta que trazia no carro, então os dois se sentaram, estavam calados, devia ter sido o almoço.

-depois do almoço sempre me da um sono. Falava entre bocejos o loiro, que sentia os olhos fecharem.

-deite-se e tire um cochilo. Apontando o próprio colo, Saori oferecia ao rapaz para que se deitasse.

Shaka nem questionou a oferta, se esticou um pouco e foi se deitando, colocou a cebeça em seu colo, com o rosto para cima,realmente estava sonolento, mas não sabia se conseguiria dormir tão próximo a ela, podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo, da respiração,o leve perfume que conhecia tão bem. Sentiu um calor subir-lhe a face ao sentir o toque delicado dos dedos dela em seus cabelos. Ela sempre fazia isso quando eram pequenos, fazia muito tempo que ela não o tocava assim, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando os dedos dela desceram pelo pescoço. Era tão fácil para ela fazê-lo se render.

O rapaz abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela encarando-o com um leve sorriso, ele tocou o rosto dela retirando uns fios de cabelo e os colocando atrás de uma relha, acariciou seu rosto, tinha vontade de beijá-la, levantou a cabeça aproximando seus rostos, ela não recuara e por fim ela acabou com a distância entre os lábios. Ela o beijou docemente, torcendo para que realmente estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.


	6. Chapter 6

_capitulo6_

Era quase 10h da noite quando Seiya saiu da casa dos amigos, havia tirado todas as duvidas dos assuntos e ainda Ikki ensinou a aula que havia perdido. Se sentia melhor agora, o peso na consciência diminuiu, estava farreando demais e perdendo aula, isso não era bom, estudara tanto pra passar nessa faculdade. Agora iria para casa dormiria direito para acordar bem e ir para aula.

No dia seguinte, no intervalo das aulas se juntou aos amigos, enquanto conversavam as respectivas namoradas chegavam e se penduravam no pescoço dos namorados, apenas Seiya estava só, ate Shun estava com June. As vezes sentia uma vontade de ter uma namorada e quando pensava nisso o nome de Saori era o primeiro da lista mas não estava preparado ainda para assumir um relacionamento. Quando se distraiu um pouco Kieren se aproximou e quase o beijo mas ele afastou o rosto por pouco.

- o que foi Seiya? Dias atrás você me implorou para beija-lo. – relembrava a garota tentando se insinuar para Seiya.

-mas agora estamos na faculdade, não é hora disso. – falava Seiya pensando, se não fazia isso com Saori que já conhecia a mais tempo, porque faria com ela que so ficou uma vez.

-Já entendi, quer dizer que não quer ficar comigo aqui. Mas fique sabendo que a sua queridinha já esta em outra. – alfinetava Kieren depois de ser rejeitada.

-do que você esta falando? - o rapaz não sabia que Kieren falava de Saori. Pois raramente eram vistos juntos.

-Estou falando de Saori, acha que ninguém sabe de vocês que eram quase namorados se não fosse eu ter chegado. – a garota estava com raiva e queria pisar nele como ele tinha feito com ela. – Pois bem, eu a vi ontem na praça perto da praia, estava muito bem acompanhada do veterano mais lindo, aquele Loiro, alto, dos olhos azuis ...como é mesmo o nome dele?

-Shaka, não me importo com isso, eles sempre estão juntos. Respondia tentando ser indiferente ao que ela contava.

- Mas se eu fosse você tratava de se preocupar, pois aquele beijo que vi não era de amigo. Despejou em cima de Seiya todo seu veneno e se afastou.

Seiya nem se mexeu, devia ser mentira, ela só queria provocá-lo por não querer beijá-la, Saori não mentiria sobre a amizade dela com Shaka, algo estava errado. Seiya sentia algo que não sabia explicar, como poderia sentir que perdera se nunca a teve, desde o começo não era nada sério não era pra se apegar a ela, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali se sentindo traído se não era seu namorado? Então foi ai que a ficha caiu, Seiya se descobre apaixonado pro Saori.

Ele não poderia deixar as coisas assim, hoje mesmo falaria com Saori, iria à casa dela e saberia por ela se isso era verdade, mas e depois o que faria se fosse verdade? E se fosse mentira? Ficaria com cara de pastel, já que estaria tomando satisfação da vida dela e nem ao menos namoravam. Precisava correr o risco desse ridículo de demonstrar sentimentos que nem ele mesmo sabia que possuía.

Seiya não precisou esperar ate a noite para ver Saori, nesse instante ela passou andando , indo em direção as salas, ele resolveu abordá-la e tirar isso a limpo. A garota estava distraída e cantarolava alguma coisa, quando Seiya a surpreendeu.

-que susto garoto! O que você tem? – perguntava a garota de cabelos lilases, com cara de assustada. Realmente ele era o ultimo que queria ver hoje.

-desculpa chegar assim, mas preciso conversar contigo. Pedia Seiya esperando que isso fosse mentira.

-pode falar, mas seja breve tenho aula em alguns minutos. Saori tentava ser distante não queria que Shaka os visse, depois de ontem, não queria magoá-lo. Mas por dentro seu coração estava disparado só de ver Seiya tão perto.

-não precisa falar assim comigo, mas já que você esta com pressa, vou perguntar de uma vez por todas. Você beijou Shaka ontem?- disparava numa respiração so o garoto, tinha medo da resposta dela.

Saori quase deixou os livros que segurava cair, como ele soube disso? A fofoca era mais rápida que a luz naquele campus, mas já que ele soube e se incomodou de perguntar, sentiu uma pequena felicidade crescer dentro de si.

-Não é da sua conta. Tentado ser fria com ele Saori saiu andando quando respondeu.

Seiya se irritou e a segurou pelo braço fazendo os livros caírem no chão, não era para machucar, mas ela estava sendo muito chata com essa atitude. Queria apenas uma resposta, seja positiva ou negativa. Nesse momento alguém se aproxima dos dois.

-esta tudo bem Saori? Perguntava Shaka ao ver aquela cena, como um homem pode ser tão grosso, Shaka se perguntava.

-Sim, esta tudo bem, não se preocupe eu que fui descuidada e deixei meus livros caírem. Respondia Saori sem se alterar com o ocorrido.

Seiya soltou Saori e saiu dando as costas para os dois, estava furioso com a atitude dela, ela estava ficando diferente, sempre fora tão amável com ele. Agora tinha certeza que eles ficaram como Kierem havia dito, Shaka viera tomar satisfações como se ela fosse sua namorada. Então ela sempre mentira, não eram amigos coisa nenhuma, quem sabe já ficavam a mais tempo e ele achando que Saori era diferente das outras.

Saori viu Seiya se afastar e sentiu uma dor no coração, Shaka percebeu mas não perguntou, preferiu desviar o assunto, aquele cara teria que sair da vida dela de alguma maneira. Depois de ontem que ela finalmente deu uma chance a eles dois, não desperdiçaria com coisas pequenas.

-Aonde vai agora ? -Perguntou docemente o rapaz loiro.

-Estava indo encontrá-lo e depois iria para aula. -Respondia com um sorriso a garota.

-então vamos ate a cantina tomar um suco enquanto as aulas não começam. Convidava Shaka, querendo fazer a moça esquecer o ocorrido.

Saori apenas se deixa levar pela presença angelical de seu amigo, que agora era mais que isso, ontem foi um dia muito agradável ao lado dele, queria que sua vida fosse repleta de momentos assim, não queria viver remoendo os sofrimentos de amar alguém que não a merece, estar com Shaka era fácil, tudo dava certo e se encaixava. Sentia que ele a amava e a respeitava, isso fazia toda a diferença.


	7. Chapter 7

_capitulo7_

Seiya estava furioso nesse fim de tarde, mas nem por isso deixou de fazer o que costumava fazer, depois das aulas foi pra casa tentou dormir mas não conseguiu, tentou estudar mas não teve sucesso,ate que resolveu ir para a academia descontar a raiva na musculação. Chegando lá, com um mal humor contagiante, de cara fechada ate pra quem não tinha nada a ver. Hyoga inocentemente veio falar com ele.

-e ai como você está?

-...

-Seiya, ficou surdo? To falando contigo. - Dizia Hyoga tentando entender o completo vácuo que ficou.

-será que eu posso pegar peso sossegada? Respondia Seiya sem ao menos encarar o amigo.

- ta... esquece... – O loiro sai de perto, não queria pegar o mal humor.

Que bicho havia mordido Seiya, se perguntava Hyoga indo fazer seus exercícios em outro aparelho, longe de Seiya. Nesse momento chegava Shiryu , que educadamente cumprimentava os conhecidos, chegou perto de Hyoga com o costumeiro sorriso.

- e ai beleza?

-comigo ta tudo ótimo, mas daquele lado da academia tem uma nuvem cinza que acompanha Seiya. -Ironizava o loiro, lembrando da conversa que tiveram se é que isso pode ser chamado de conversa.

- como assim? O que há com Seiya? Perguntava Shiryu tentando entender.

- Não sei mas pediu pra ser deixado em paz, parece furioso com alguma coisa. – dizia o loiro olhando pro amigo do outro lado da sala.

-que estranho hoje pela manha ele tava bem, quer dizer, se bem que depois do intervalo eu não o vi mais. – se lembrava Shiryu.

- deixa que deve passar, talvez ele tenha levado um fora de alguma garota e ta ai com dor de cotovelo. -Brincava Hyoga.

-Vou La ver o que ele tem, quem sabe comigo ele se abre. Se preocupava Shiryu, seu amigo sempre fora o mais alegre de todos, algo estava errado para ele estar assim. Enquanto se aproximava via a fúria com que Seiya fazia os exercícios, pegava mais peso do que estava acostumado e parecia que ia romper todos os ligamentos de tanta força que fazia.

-Ei, se continuar assim vai perder os braços em vez de ficar forte. Dizia o Chinês de cabelos longos e pretos com toda a serenidade de que tinha costume.

- vê se não enche! Respondeu Seiya entre as caretas que fazia tentando levantar o peso do aparelho.

-Não vai ser com grosseria que também vai conseguir resolver seus problemas, diz ai o que ta pegando. -Shiryu não desistia, conhecia bem esse cabeça oca.

Seiya respirou fundo, olhou pra Shiryu e baixou a cabeça não sabia como começar, já sabia o que amigo iria dizer, EU TE AVISEI!

- Meu problema se chama Saori. Seiya resumia seus pensamentos.

- mas como ela poder ser seu problema, se você mesmo me disse que não tinha nada serio com ela. Alfinetava Shiryu, tentando mostrar pra Seiya que nem tudo é como se quer.

-eu sei disso, mas não esperava que ela fosse ficar com outro, para todos verem e ainda ter a capacidade de mentir dizendo que só eram amigos. Se ressentia o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e revoltos como os sentimentos em seu coração.

- mas esse tipo de mentira quem inventou foi você, está surpreso que outra pessoa faça o mesmo? Eu lembro que foi isso que você disse quando foram te perguntar sobre Kieren.

- é diferente, Kieren foi so uma aventura, Shaka não deve ser so uma aventura pra Saori.- Tentava se justificar Seiya.

- Realmente Saori me surpreendeu com essa! Abria os olhos surpreso com a novidade o rapaz de cabelos compridos. – agora pelo menos você sabe o quanto dói.

- é aprendi da pior forma, mas não imaginava nem que estava tão envolvido com ela. Dizia Seiya mudando a postura de raiva para tristeza. Com os olhos baixos pensava nela, lembrava do seu sorriso e queria sorrir com ela, nesse momento começou tocar uma musica no radio que tocava na sala de musculação da academia, era uma musica que mexia muito com Seiya e o fez lembrar de quando conhecera Saori.

Flashback

A festa estava cheia de estudantes, era a festa dos calouros, feita para recebê-los na faculdade, já quase no final, seus olhos se prenderam numa figura que estava a poucos metros de si, ela trajava um vestido rosa de um tecido leve sem muitos detalhes,com decote comportado e vinha ate a altura do joelho.Não mostrava muito, mas notava- se seu corpo cheio de curvas, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo- de- cavalo alto, algumas mexas lhe contornavam o rosto, lindos olhos Lilases brilhantes Da mesma tonalidade de seus cabelos. Era linda, como so a notou agora no final da festa.

Se aproximou da garota, se apresentou, ela educadamente fez o mesmo, aos poucos ela se soltou, conseguira fazê-la sorri, isso era bom, mas ela olhava no relógio parecia estar preocupada, então ela se despediu disse que ia embora, precisava acordar cedo amanha. Uma linda musica começou a tocar, parecia que era um convite para um final perfeito.

_Kiss me _

_out of the bearded barley._

_Nightly, _

_beside the green, green grass._

_Swing, swing, _

_swing the spinning step._

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_.

-Saori! Espera... dança essa musica comigo.

- esta bem, mas so essa musica, se eu demorar mais, meus pais vão ficar preocupados.- Dizia a garota um ouço sem graça com o convite, mas havia gostado dele, dançar não faria mal a ninguém.

Seiya se aproximou dela, pegou em sua mão e a trouxe para perto de si, sentiu o coração disparar, era confiante mas nem tanto. Sentia o perfume dela, tão delicado quanto sua pele de veludo,desejava que esse momento não tivesse fim.

_kiss me_

_beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me _

_out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand._

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_silver moon's sparkling._

_So kiss me_

Ela no começo sentiu-se nervosa, não sabia onde colocar as mãos, mas deixou-se levar, Seiya sabia dançar muito bem e a guiou do começo ao fim, sentiu-se bem com aquele contato, a respiração dele tão próxima, o calor do seu corpo, tudo parecia inebriá-la.

_Kiss me_

_down by the broken tree house._

_Swing me _

_high upon its hanging tire._

_Bring, bring_

_, bring your flowered hat._

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

A musica pedia, ela tão linda o fazia pedir, o que faltava mais, so queria um beijo para essa noite ser perfeita. Encostou seu rosto ao dela, sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo, ela não se afastou.

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

Seiya girou levemente o rosto, aproximando seus lábios do dela, Saori fechou os olhos, sabia que isso ia acontecer e ela queria tanto quanto ele. Apenas um beijo.

**Musica: sixpence none the richer- kiss me**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

-Planeta terra chamando Shaka.- Dizia Mu em vão, passando uma das mãos diante dos olhos do Indiano.

-o caso é grave.- Debochava Milo, vendo O loiro imerso em pensamentos, dos quais ninguém fazia idéia.

Humm, o que foi? – Shaka desperta, piscando os olhos azuis varias vezes, como quem estivesse com os olhos abertos a muito tempo. Olha em volta e vê seus amigos o encarando de forma assustada.

-Fazem 5 minutos que chamamos seu nome diversas vezes e você nem pisca os olhos. – dizia Kamus com um sorriso de canto.

-O sonho parecia muito bom, para sonhar mesmo de olhos abertos. – Mu fazia graça

-Desculpa Mu , mas piada não é o sei forte. – responde Shaka a piada, cerrando os olhos, numa expressão de desprezo.

- ok, mas você terá que contar o que esta te tirando do serio esses dias, você parece mais feliz, apesar de não falar quase nada e andar com um sorriso bobo, anda conosco apenas de corpo presente. – Milo se fazia de preocupado, mas queria matar sua curiosidade.

-Não é nada demais, não precisam se preocupar. Respondia seriamente o Loiro, diante de sorrisos maliciosos.

-Bem a gente sabe que você esta, queremos saber quem causou esse bem estar em você. Dizia Kamus sem agüentar mais o riso.

-vocês não vão me deixar em paz enquanto eu não disser, não é?- perguntava olhando de lado para os amigos, extremamente interessados no babado.

Todos confirmavam com a cabeça, se aproximando mais do loiro esperando que esse deixasse de tanto segredo. Shaka passava a mão nervosamente na franja que teimava em cobrir seus olhos, sem saber como começar.

-eubeijeisaori...respondeu bem baixinho, nem mesmo Mu que estava do seu lado conseguiu entender. Todos fizeram cara de interrogação.

-desembucha logo! fala mais alto e na nossa língua que eu não entendo essa língua ai que disse. Brincava Milo, para tentar descontrair.

Shaka já perdia a paciência, não era pra faculdade ficar sabendo, já que eles estavam conversando em frente a lanchonete do pátio, gostava de ser discreto nos modos e nas palavras, mas com Milo por perto era quase impossível.

- porque não fala mais alto você , o pessoal dentro da sala no 3º andar não ouviu o que disse. Falava Shaka bufando e fusilando o amigo com os olhos.

- ta bom, foi mal! Desculpou-se Milo na tentativa de deixar o loiro menos inibido.

-eh... assim, isso não sai daqui, não quero ouvir comentários depois também. Impunha o indiano apontando para Mu.

-ei! Eu não fiz nada, to calado, quem gosta de espalhar e ser notícia, são eles dois, Kamus só tem cara de serio e a fama fica toda para o Milo. Dizia Mu apontando para a dupla.

Os dois se faziam de desentendidos e de vítimas, como alguém poderia falar isso deles. Não tinham culpa que quando saiam viravam noticia da faculdade no outro dia, já que sempre pegavam alguém.

- ta bom, então vou falar... eu beijei Saori... Shaka dizia virando o rosto corado, por que sabia que essa historia não ia ficar assim, eles o perturbariam ate esquecerem do acontecido, não era novidade que Saori era seu amor de infância e depois de muitas tentativas havia conseguido.

Os amigos se olhavam incrédulos, será que haviam escutado isso mesmo?

-Espera, agora é demais, alem de suspirar por ela a vida toda, esta delirando. Dizia Mu não agüentando o riso,se aproximando de Shaka para com ferir se ele não estava com febre.

-não estou delirando, nem estou doente... olhava de canto o loiro.

-cara sou seu fã, você é a prova que água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate ate que fura. Debochava milo rindo descontroladamente do amigo.

-eu já sabia disso, só tava esperando você contar para poder comentar que todos já sabem disso por aqui, alias, foi a garota que o Seiya estava aquela noite no bar que viu vocês na praça e espalhou. –confessava Kamus como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

Nesse momento, uma garota passava perto do grupo, ela quando viu Shaka virou a cara, deixando o loiro no vácuo, enquanto ele acenava para a mesma.

- pelo visto Kali também já sabe. – concluiu Shaka ao ser ignorado pela garota, não podia fazer nada, já estava feito e não podia voltar atrás.

No final do dia, Shaka estava em casa perdido entre pensamentos e lembranças, queria muito repetir aquela tarde, poder toca-la não mais como amigo e sim como aquele que a deseja, olhou no relógia e era 6 horas, pegou o telefone e discou o numero tão conhecido seu, o de Saori.

Tocou algumas vezes e Saori atendeu.

-Alo? Saori?

-Oi Shaka, tudo bem?

- sim tudo bem, eu queria saber se posso passar ai as 8h, queria conversar .

-claro que pode, to esperando então.

-Ate mais!

Shaka se sentia com 13 anos, estava sem jeito com a situação, não sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer a ela, se olhava no espelho, já estava pronto tinha quase 1h, mas porque estava agindo assim, era um homem tão confiante e era Saori que iria ver, sua amiga de infância. Não, não era, iria ver sua grande paixão aquela que mexia com suas fantasias e emoções.

Na hora marcada Shaka chegou, tocou a campanhia e logo que abriram ele entrou, não precisava de cerimônia para entrar na casa da sua vizinha, subiu as escadas pois ela o estava esperando no quarto, como sempre fazia quanto eram menores. Ate ali nada havia mudado, seria tão bom se isso fosse verdade, se abrisse aquela porta e ela o recebesse com um lindo sorriso. Quando abriu a porta, Saori estava sentada na cadeira próxima a janela, ela se levantou, caminhou ate ele com um ar sério, então o abraçou, encostando a face no peito do rapaz. Shaka correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade, na sabia o motivo mas gostou de ter sido recebido assim. Saori interrompe o abraço, com a expressão mais leve, parecia aliviada depois disso, mirava os olhos do loiro e se sentia segura.

- Shaka não sei o que fazer, me abraça, não quero mais nada, so me abraça... Dizia Saori enterrando a face no peito dele, sentindo aquele perfume tão característico do rapaz. Em seu peito se fazia uma confusão de sentimentos, sentia raiva de Seiya mas ao mesmo tempo não o esquecia, gostava tanto de Shaka mas não conseguia definir o que era esse sentimento, gostava de estar perto dele, se sentia bem.

Ficaram nesse abraça carinhoso por alguns minutos que poderiam ser infinitos para ele, que acariciava os cabelos de Saori como se fossem de uma criança, era apenas carinho que sentia naquele momento. Shaka queria ser sincero com ela, gostaria que ela também fosse, não eram mais crianças e tinham uma historia juntos, se conheciam muito bem.

- Saori, a gente precisa conversar. – o rapaz de olhos azuis se afastava um pouco para encará-la enquanto falava, precisava de coragem para se entregar seu coração nas mãos dela.

- eu sei, por isso concordei que viesse, mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaríamos esclarecer as coisas entre nós. – ela dizia isso com um certo medo, porque não queria perder o amigo.

-eu nunca escondi meus sentimentos por você... – enrubesceu levemente com o que dizia- não foi fácil durante tanto tempo te ver todos os dias e não poder te ter, aquele beijo foi um sonho pra mim, não queria que esse fosse o ultimo.

O loiro tocou a face da garota como se fosse de porcelana e a qualquer momento pudesse se quebrar, traçou o contorno de seus lábios com os dedos, enquanto a outra mão afastava os fios de cabelo em torno do rosto dela, e aos poucos se aproximou, não encontrou qualquer resistência dela que fechou os olhos esperando que a beija-se logo. Esse beijo tão carinhoso, tão cheio de sentimento a preencheu e aqueceu o coração. Precisava falar também dos seu sentimentos.

- eu também nunca escondi o que sentia, deixei claro que gostava de outro, mas estou disposta a esquecê-lo e a tentar ficar contigo, mas isso não é certo contigo, você merece alguém que te ame.- Saori gostava muito dele, mas era carinho de amigo e nada mais.

- não me importo, eu te ensino a me amar, com o tempo isso vai mudar. – shaka terminou de falar e a puxou para perto de si, como se assim ela não pudesse fugir e a enlaçou num abraço caloroso.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

Seiya acordou no sábado, mas não queria acordar, queria dormir para sempre, pelo menos dormindo parava de pensar nela, que mentira, ate em seus sonhos ela aparecia. O celular vibrou no criado mudo, estendeu o braço para pega-lo e quando viu quem era, deixou tocar, essa menina tinha eu parar de procurá-lo, mas Kieren era bem insistente, então desligou o celular desse jeito ela não tinha mais como encontrá-lo. Algum tempo depois a companhia toca quem poderia ser, dia de sábado, só faltava ser Kierem, já se preparava para falar poucas e boas para ela. Quando abriu a porta viu Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga na porta.

-Bom dia, caíram da cama? -Ironizava Seiya, ainda de pijama, cabelos bagunçados, como quem acabará de acordar.

- não esta tão cedo assim... -respondia Shiryu olhando para o relógio de pulso entrando e sendo seguido pelos outros.

-Seiya, passou um furacão pela sua casa? -Perguntava Hyoga, olhando em volta para a terrível bagunça que estava na sala.

-o furacão que passou sou eu mesmo, não to com saco pra arrumar nada. -Respondia Seiya demonstrando toda a preguiça do mundo.

-isso não pode ficar assim, olhem a cozinha esta muito pior que a sala. -Se espantava Shun com a pilha de louça dentro da pia.

-se fossem dois de você as coisas estariam saindo pela janela. -Falava Ikki

- vem cá, vocês vieram aqui para observar o apartamento?- perguntava Seiya se irritando.

-Não, viemos aqui para ajudá-lo a sair da fossa. -Shiryu foi direto ao assunto.

- é isso ai, ninguém mais te agüenta com esse mau humor - Hyoga sabia ser sincero.

-e pelo visto logo, logo, nem você casa vai agüentar tanta sujeira. – Shun já dizia catando algumas embalagens de biscoitos espalhados pelo chão.

Seiya não sabia o que dizer, mas ficou muito feliz ao ver que seus amigos se importavam tanto com ele.

-Ikki, vamos começar por você, vai tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa limpa, porque essa já pode andar sozinha. – debochava Ikki das condições do pijama de Seiya.

Seiya sorriu meio sem graça mas não podia dizer nada, e foi tomar um banho, talvez se sentiria melhor, os outros rapazes se dividiram na faxina, Shun começou pela sala,limpando a sujeira, varrendo o chão e arrumando os moveis . Hyoga foi para a cozinha lavar os pratos, Shiryu foi pegar a roupa que estava espalhada no quarto e levar para lavanderia, e arrumou a cama com lençóis limpos. Ikki pegou todo o lixo e levou para fora da casa e varreu a entrada que também não estava nada boa.

Seiya demorou no banho, se sentia bem sentindo a água cair sobre sua nuca, com as mãos apoiadas na parede, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação boa que dava, não era só isso que fazia seu humor mudar, o apoio dos amigos também o motivara, quando saiu do banho viu os amigos fazendo aquele faxina que sua casa não via tem um tempo, ate a mudança de ambiente lhe fazia bem, pois aquela sujeira espalhada o deixava mais depressivo.

-pronto agora que limpamos um pouco, vamos conversar. -Dizia Shiryu se acomodando no sofá que agora não lhe dava repulsa, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Seiya não sabia o eu dizer para os amigos, esse sofrimento deveria ser passageiro, logo esqueceria Saori e voltaria curtir sua vida.

-Seiya, você deve correr atrás do que deseja. -Dizia Shun com um ar sério, poderia ser o mais novo deles, mas sabia muito bem o que queria de sua vida e se esforçaria ao máximo.

-Parece fácil falando assim mas não adianta mais, Saori esta com outro. Seiya se derrotava antes mesmo de tentar.

-não pense assim, você sabe que ela gosta de você, só faltava você reconhecer que gosta dela também.- Dizia Shiryu dando apoio ao amigo.

-ela te deixou porque você é cabeça oca e fica pegando todas. – dizia Hyoga franzindo o cenho como se desse uma bronca.

- cara! Eu so to curtindo minha vida, o que há de mal nisso? – Seiya cruzava os braços na defensiva.

-Seiya sempre achando que o mundo vai acabar amanha... dizia Shun calmamente.

-há muitas maneiras de curtir a vida, pode ser assim de forma vazia, ou pode ser ao lado da pessoa certa fazendo coisas boas para você. – Shiryu sabia como deixar alguém se sentindo um babaca.

-ta, entendi , eu sei que to perdendo a linha ultimamente. Seiya ficou um pouco encabulado

Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nessas coisas que os amigos lhe falavam, e parecia que tudo se encaixava, sentia realmente que por mais que saísse, bebesse, conhecesse pessoas, beijasse todas as garotas que pudesse nunca se sentia completo, algo lhe faltava, mas pensava que logo isso passaria e que todos precisam passar por isso para achar o que realmente lhe falta.

-Sei que por mais que falemos para você o que deve fazer você não ira fazer enquanto não entender o significado do que estamos falando. - Ikki disse sério dessa vez.

-Não estamos pedindo que pare de curtir a vida, só estamos falando para você pese as coisa em sua vida, e perceba o que realmente tem valor. - Shun tocava o ombro de Seiya como se quisesse mostrar apoio.

Os amigos continuaram conversando pelo resto do dia e tentando levantar o ânimo do amigo, Seiya poderia ser tudo de ruim, mas quando as coisas ficavam feias para seu lado ele ouvia que 

quisesse ajudá-lo, poderia ate não fazer nada para mudar seu jeito de ser, mas aquilo mexia com suas idéias, e do seu próprio jeito tentava consertar as coisas.

Antes de dormir, Seiya pensava numa maneira de reconquistar Saori, poderia ser que demorasse, mas não desistiria fácil, o da dos namorados estava próximo e poderia ser de grande ajuda. Nada há como um presente para amolecer o coração de uma mulher.

Amanha seria um outro dia e poderia ser melhor. O Sono veio trazendo bons sonhos para o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos, esperanças novas lhe enchiam o coração, nem tudo estava perdido.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

Saori chegava a faculdade e se sentia vigiada, parecia que mais do que nunca todos a olhavam, era o centro das atenções. Hoje não atraia para si os olhares por ser uma bela mulher, por vestir roupas caríssimas, ter um cabelo lindo de fazer inveja a mais bela deusa. O que fazia todo esse alvoroço era o par de mãos entrelaçadas que ostentava ao passar pelos corredores. Algumas mulheres olhavam-na com ódio, outras a admiravam por estar com aquele ser encantador, de olhos azuis cintilantes, sorriso sereno, um andar seguro e cabelos que brilhavam como os raios de sol da manhã.

Shaka estava acostumado com essa tietagem, por mais que elas sussurrassem os comentários entre elas era notório que elas o observavam, ele era simpático, sorria para as conhecidas, cumprimentava as mais amigas e não deixava que isso lhe subisse a cabeça, pois beleza passa e que ria fazer amigos verdadeiros pelo que realmente era. Mas hoje se sentia feliz em ter os holofotes em sua direção, queria exibir sua felicidade em estar ao lado de quem ama, mesmo que despertassem os invejosos, o que ele podia fazer, era simplesmente espalhar a luz do sentimento que emanava de seu coração.

Chegou num ponto dos corredores que tiveram que se separar, pois cada um iria para sua respectiva sala e nada mais natural que um selinho de despedida, agora todos teriam certeza, Shaka e Saori estavam juntos. Logo que Saori saiu uma mão tocou o ombro de Shaka fazendo-o virar na direção de quem o tocava. Mu trazia um sorriso de orelha a orelha vendo a novidade, finalmente seu amigo conseguiu.

- vocês formam um lindo casal. – Mu era sincero com essas palavras.

- também acho. – Shaka estava de ótimo humor isso era evidente.

-começou quando? – se interessava o ariano.

-se contar desde o começo, então deve ter uns 13 anos. -Brincava Shaka pois esse era o tempo que ele era amigo de Saori.

-Fala serio! Diz ai quando assumiram? -Insistia Mu

-Começou esse final de semana, fui à casa dela e pedi uma chance. – se lembrava Shaka com um sorriso discreto mas alegre.

De repente se fez ouvir palmas que vinham de trás, Shaka se virou e viu Milo com o sorriso mais safado de todos, acompanhado de Kamus que o acompanha na brincadeira.

-seus palhaços, podem parar com as palmas, todos já viram vocês. -Dizia Shaka ainda de bom humor

-estou realmente de queixo caído, você conseguiu! – Milo estendia uma das mãos, como quem cumprimenta um campeão.

-me ensina como ter a sua paciência! – Kamus também provocava.

-hoje vocês não vão conseguir me tirar do serio com as brincadeiras infantis de vocês. –dizia shaka rindo dos comentários dos amigos.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Saori caminhava calmamente ate a sala de aula, entrou , guardou o material na cadeira que sempre costumava sentar, perto de June , Shunrey e Minu. Logo atrás dela veio as amigas, com largos sorrisos e braços estendidos, como se saori tivesse ganhado na mega sena.

-o que foi? Aconteceu algo? -Perguntava Saori surpresa .

- eu vi vocês de mãos dadas, que lindo! – June se emocionava com o novo casal.

-Finalmente tomou juízo, ele é tudo de bom. – elogiava Minu.

-você esta feliz? Perguntava Shunrey.

- sim, estou, ele é uma ótima pessoa. -Respondia Soari como quem não vê nada demais nisso.

-nossa! Você não parece empolgada com esse namoro, quando Shun me pediu em namoro eu fiquei super feliz e ainda estou pois faz apenas alguns dias que isso aconteceu.- dizia June se lembrando do amado.

-verdade,o que se passa ai dentro desse coraçãozinho? -Perguntava Shunrey

-Não sei dizer ainda, é muita mudança para me acostumar, ate um tempo atrás ele era so amigo, hoje andamos de mãos dadas e nos beijamos, ainda é estranho para mim.- Respondia Saori.

-é So isso mesmo? Não tem um outro motivo de cabelos castanhos? Cutucava Minu a ferida da amiga, que ainda não tinha cicatrizado.

-nem me fale nele, agora estou com Shaka e é so isso que me importa- tentava se convencer Saori, sentindo o coração apertar quando se lembrou de Seiya.

-que bom que pensa assim, agora precisa esquecer esse rancor. – Shunrey percebia bem os sentimentos da amiga.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Seiya estacionava o carro, quando olhou no relógio e percebeu que já estava atrasado, então Foi correndo para a aula, por sorte o professor ainda não havia chegado, não queria mais perder aulas, se não ficaria com mais dificuldades no curso. Depois da aula combinou de se encontrar com os amigos para almoçar num restaurante próximo a faculdade, então percebeu que os amigos estavam um pouco estranhos, pareciam lhe esconder algo, não gostava dessas coisas, preferia que dissessem logo o que era.

-não to gostando disso, vocês estão muito calados, nem sabem disfarçar, diz ai o que ta pegando? Perguntava o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-não ta pegando nada, ta tudo igual ao de sempre.- Sorrindo amarelo, Shun tentava parecer normal.

- Ate parece, Shiryu, você que não me esconde nada, diz logo. – Seiya se aborrecia com a situação.

O dragão engoliu em seco,mas não conseguia esconder seu incomodo e resolveu abrir o jogo

- hoje vimos Saori e Shaka de mão dadas pela faculdade, acho que estão juntos de verdade.

Seiya encarava o prato de comida, tentando engolir o que acabara de ouvir, uma coisa era um beijo, outra era assumir um namoro. As coisas não podiam ficar piores, a fome que sentia se perdeu, queria ficar sozinho e tudo a sua volta parecia o incomodar, se levantou da mesa, deixou o dinheiro do prato que consumiu e saiu.

Os amigos não sabiam o que fazer se saiam atrás dele, ou deixava ele sozinho, eles olhavam para Shiryu como se ele fosse o culpado.

- por que olham assim para mim? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia ficar sabendo, melhor que fosse por nos que somos amigos e por esse povo da faculdade. –dizia Shiryu cheio de convicção.

- mas também não precisava ser tão direto. Reclamava Shun com um olhar de tristeza como se fosse com ele que tudo tivesse acontecido.

-Shiryu ta certo, agora é esperar para ver o que ele vai fazer. – dizia Ikki com uma expressão preocupada.

Longe dali, Seiya dirigia como um louco, acelerava esperando que o carro voasse pelas ruas, as lagrimas embaçavam sua visão, nunca chorava, mas também nunca sentira isso que agora sentia, já esteve triste, decepcionado com alguém, mas isso que apertava seu coração era a primeira vez. Quando percebeu já se encontrava perto das praias e não havia ninguém aquela hora, parecia um bom lugar para pensar e não ser incomodado.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

As ondas quebram na praia, as nuvens passam no céu, estava ficando nublado, no horizonte nuvens escuras se formavam, a chuva cairia logo. Seiya passou a tarde vendo isso acontecer, era tranqüilizante, a confusão dentro de si parecia ser menor e podia imaginar que nada tinha acontecido de verdade, que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Não queria voltar pra casa, mas já estava tarde, sacudiu a poeira e entrou no carro, agora já não andava em alta velocidade pois se sentia em paz, andou por algumas ruas ainda sem destino e quando se deu conta estava na frente da casa de Saori, só havia trazido a moça em casa uma vez, exatamente quando se conheceram, depois daquele beijo não poderia deixá-la ir embora sozinha. Nas outras vezes que eles se viram, ela foi de carro, parecia uma mulher independente e gostava disso.

O que será que ela esta fazendo agora?- Pensava Seiya com seus botões, pensou ate em descer para falar com ela, mas o que diria?- Olha, eu sou um idiota e queria uma nova chance. Não podia dizer isso a ela, não dessa forma. E se "o senhor perfeito" estivesse com ela ai ser pior, ainda não era a hora de aparecer. Então deu a partida no carro com destino certo, ir pra casa dormir. Amanha seria outro dia, e precisava estar inteiro para as aulas.

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

- to preocupado com Seiya, já liguei pra ele mil vezes mas não atende.- Dizia Shun com ar preocupado.

- não se preocupa mano, notícias ruins chegam rápido.- Ikki com sempre sarcástico.

-não fala assim Ikki, os outros devem estar preocupados também. – falava o rapaz de melenas verdes, olhando para o celular.

Quando Shun larga o celular em cima da mesa, o aparelho vibra sinalizando a chegada de uma mensagem de texto, O rapaz rapidamente o pega novamente e faz uma expressão de alívio.

- que bom, é uma mensagem do Seiya dizendo que estava em casa e não havia morrid, não dessa vez.- Shun lia a mensagem para o irmão .

- ta vendo, nem ele consegue deixar de brincar com a sua preocupação de mão.-Ikki fazia piada das preocupações do irmão.

-ele mora so, fico preocupado mesmo, nos temos um ao outro, Hyoga mora com Shiryu, então sempre tem alguém para nos ajudar.- respondia a provocação de Ikki com seriedade.

- eu sei meu irmãozinho querido, e todos nos temos você para se preocupar. - Ikki ria do tom serio de Shun, mas no fundo gostava disso.

Numa outra casa não muito longe, Shiryu interrompe os estudos para ver o celular, a mesma mensagem havia chegado para ele também.

- Aquele idiota já esta em casa e resolveu dar sinal de vida. – Shiryu tentava ser duro mas era so fachada.

-que bom, estava ficando preocupado, ele saio parecendo um raio do restaurante. – Dizia Hyoga com uma expressão serena.

- pelo menos vou estudar concentrado, sem pensar no que pode ter acontecido com esse cabeça oca. – resmungava o chinês.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

No quarto a meia luz, se encontrava um casal, estavam deitados confortavelmente numa cama grande, se alguém visse não diria que esse um quarto de um rapaz solteiro. Os móveis brancos e bonitos, escolhidos a dedo, completavam o recinto espaçoso, parecia o quarto de um príncipe, as paredes tinham um tom de amarelo claro.Os lençóis de ceda amarela estava amarrotados mas eles não faziam nada demais, apenas apreciavam a presença um do outro a proximidade dos corpos e o calor que um oferecia para o outro ela era abraçada por ele que e dava beijinhos pelo pescoço alvo, afastava-lhe as mexas lilases do caminho e continuava a lhe acariciar. Ela mantinha o olhar perdido, seus pensamentos estavam um pouco distantes e por mais que o rapaz tentasse provocá-la nada surtia efeito.

O ronco do motor de um carro lá fora a fez despertar do transe, num impulso Saori se levantou da cama, conhecia aquele carro, queria ter certeza do quem achava ser, mas foi segurada por Shaka que não entendeu o repentino movimento. Ela então o encarou esperando alguma coisa.

- por que se levantou? Perguntava o loiro, estava se sentindo tão bem ali com ela.

-Ah não foi nada, apenas quis me levantar um pouco, estamos aqui a tarde toda. – disfarçava Saori.

-não vá embora ainda, fica mais um pouco. – pedia Shaka fazendo uma expressão carente.

-não vou agora. – respondia Saori com um sorriso carinho para os lindos olhos azuis que a encaravam.

Ela então voltou a se deitar, o carro havia partido e não pode ter certeza das suas suspeitas, mas também não podia sair correndo, Shaka iria ficar desapontando se soubesse o real motivo que a fez levantar da cama. Podia ser ilusão da sua cabeça, mas tinha a impressão de ter ouvido o carro de Seiya, mas porque ele viria ate a sua rua? Ela devia estar ficando louca, de tanto pensar nele, agora ate ouvia coisas. Saori voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Shaka, que dessa vez a enlaçou mais apertado, aproximando mais seus corpos, ele a encarava com uma expressão que a fazia estremecer só de pensar no que ele queria.

O loiro roçou seus lábios nos dela, levemente, esperando uma resposta dela, que simplesmente fechou os olhos a espera dele, os toques dos lábios se tornaram mais intensos ate se colarem completamente, Shaka desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo da garota que estremeceu com o toque mais atrevido dele, não agüentava mais segurar a vontade de sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, queria sentir cada centímetro do corpo esguio e delicado de Saori. 

Shaka não resistiu e quando notou já estava por cima dela, beijando-a com muita paixão, ela resolveu parar com a brincadeira que já estava indo longe demais, se não parasse ali sabe deus onde iriam parar. Saori apenas o empurrou para o lado parando o beijo.

-Shaka, já esta tarde vou indo para casa. – dizia a moça um pouco sem fôlego.

-o que foi? Fiz algo que não devia?- espantava-se o rapaz de olhos azuis.

- não é isso, é só a hora mesmo. Boa noite amanha a gente se vê na mesma hora.- se despedia Saori, calçando os sapatos.

A moça saiu do quarto com um pouco de pressa, deixando para trás Shaka atônito, que agora precisava de um banho gelado para esquecer as sensações em seu corpo, não se sentia assim com mais ninguém, a todas que beijou o desejo era contido e na maioria das vezes eram as próprias que o levavam para o quarto e lhe arrancavam as roupas. Com ela acontecia o contrário, ele sempre nutriu esse amor por ela, mas sempre manteve distância física, por medo dos seus impulsos, mas no seu íntimo imaginava loucuras. Agora que estava com ela era mais difícil se segurar, ela tão linda e tão perto era de enlouquecer.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, passou a tarde e um pedaço da noite na casa de Shaka, comeu tanto que não sentia fome para jantar, ele era sempre tão atencioso que não deixava faltar nada a ela enquanto estivesse em sua casa. Era um lugar que Saori conhecia bem, se sentia como se estivesse em casa, pois quando pequena se cansou de passar as tardes brincando com o vizinho, ou mesmo quando tinha mais idade e contava ao rapaz sobre sua vida. Já na faculdade ainda não perdera o costume, mas algo havia mudado, estavam namorando e tudo acontecia muito rápido.

Para Shaka parecia que não precisava se acostumar com situação de transição entre namoro e amizade, ele já sentia algo por ela e tudo se tornava mais fácil, para Saori não estava sendo assim, gostava dele era bom passar o tempo ao seu lado mas não estava pronta para sua primeira noite, não sentia que o amava o suficiente para se entregar. E na suas fantasias imaginava que seria com o amor de sua vida, um homem que amasse loucamente, será que viajava demais nas exigências? Será que Shaka não era o suficiente para querer como seu primeiro? Não podia fazer isso, não assim como foi hoje.

Enquanto estava com Shaka seus pensamentos em Seiya eram constantes, depois de ter imaginado que ele estivera La, sua cabeça não pensou em outra coisa. Isso não era certo, beijava um e pensava em outro, por isso interrompeu tudo e saiu com pressa. O loiro era tão carinho e cuidadoso, fazia tudo parecer mais fácil, mas seu corpo e mente pediam por outra pessoa. Fechava os olhos e via aquelas orbes castanhas ao abrir via que eram azuis, sua mente lhe pregava uma peça por um momento podia jurar que Seiya a tocava, mas se abrisse os olhos novamente era Shaka que estava ali.

Tudo parecia ainda mais confuso, precisa dormir e esquecer esse garoto, tomou um banho quente para relaxar , vestiu seu pijama favorito e deitou-se entre seus travesseiros, abraçou um deles e deixou que o sono viesse.

Pela manha, já na faculdade com as amigas mantinha o olhar perdido, tentava encontrar alguém que algum tempo não via pessoalmente, apesar de tudo sentia saudade do infeliz. As meninas conversavam animadamente pareciam planejar algo para mais tarde e tentavam fazê-la responder algo que não havia escutado, pois estava pensando em quem não devia.

-Você vem não é Saori? -Perguntava Shunrey com um sorriso alegre.

-hum...onde?- realmente Saori não havia escutado uma palavra.

-para o inferno! Pelo amor de deus da pra prestar atenção na gente – se irritava Minu.

-calma Minu, Saori a gente ta pensando em sair a noite com os nossos namorados, todos juntos, o que você acha? -Pergunta June .

-não sei, Shaka não conhece os rapazes, e pior, eles são amigos do meu ex. – respondia Saori pensando na situação.

-poxa, é verdade, mas ele pode conhecê-los. – Shunrey tentava animar a amiga.

-ou vem sozinha, deixa o loiro em casa. – brincava Minu.

- não faz nem um mês que namoramos e já vou sair sem ele? Que tipo de namorada eu sou? Não posso fazer isso. – se desinteressava a garota de cabelos lilases.

-amiga você parece preocupada, aconteceu algo? – perguntava June

-sou tão transparente assim?- Se espantava Saori.

- não precisa ser nenhum gênio para ver que você esta procurando alguém- dizia Minu com um certo sarcasmo.

-você já esta falando como Ikki.- dizia June se divertindo com a observação.

- deve ser a convivência . -Shunrey falava.

-então Saori não vai nos dizer quem esta procurando?- perguntava Minu interessada.

-não estou procurando ninguém, alias acho que já esta na hora de irmos pra aula. –Respondeu já se levantando.

As meninas fizeram o mesmo, mas não esqueceram a o olhar perdido de Saori, algo estava acontecendo mas talvez era melhor esperar ela contar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chegando em casa , se despediu do namorado e entrando na sala de casa encontra um lindo buquê de Rosas vermelhas, se espantou com o arranjo, mas ficou muito curiosa para saber de quem era e para quem era. Pegou o arranjo e sentiu o perfume das flores, as adorava , havia um cartão pequeno retangular, abriu para ler o que tinha escrito e para sua surpresa era de Seiya, suas pernas tremeram, suas mãos suavam frio, não era possível que ele estava falando serio, deveria ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto, alias de ótimo gosto, que flores perfeitas.

No cartão dizia:

"_Eu compreendi_

_que não há fim por dentro_

_Eu ainda esperarei_

_que você veja a luz_

Enquanto eu viver, estarei esperando_" _

_Seiya_

Que atrevido- pensava Saori, quem ele achava que era para mandar isso para ela, sabia que estava com outro mas mesmo assim lhe dava esperanças, porque não o fez enquanto estava esperando pro ele. Seu coração estava feliz com o presente, mas sua mente lhe dizia que isso não era certo, não podia ficar feliz, deveria odiá-lo por brincar com seus sentimentos mais uma vez. Levou o arranjo para o quarto, mas deveria jogá-lo no lixo, cheirou as rosas mais uma vez, parecia um sonho, não queria nem pensar no que Shaka faria se soubesse do presente, o loiro parecia calmo, mas quando irritado era capaz de lhe tirar todos os sentidos no murro.

Não iria para a casa do namorado hoje, não assim cheia de dúvidas e pensamentos que não deveria ter, se antes sem presente já pensava no moreno, agora com essas rosas em seu quarto queria ficar admirando seu perfume e sua cor cintilava a luz do sol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seiya chegava em casa com um sorriso vitorioso, pensava estar indo no caminho certo para reconquistar a pequena, começaria devagar primeiro flores e um cartão simples, daria alguns presentes também com o passar dos dias, depois se aproximará pessoalmente para ver o que realmente ela sente com tudo isso. Largou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa e se deitou no sofá próximo, -a essa hora ela já deve ter recebido as flores e deve estar se perguntando se fiquei louco-. Perdia-se em seus pensamentos o rapaz.

Hoje se sentia melhor, decidiu encarar de vez seus sentimentos e deixar o orgulho de lado, que na verdade não o ajudara muito esses dias so o fizera sofrer por segurar o que havia em seu coração.

Nota. O cartão de Seiya é uma musica,

I'll be wainting – leny kravitz


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13_

No meio de uma aula chata, Saori folheava o próprio caderno, em busca de um espaço para desenhar ou simplesmente rabiscar, já que hoje não tinha saco para prestar atenção, mas também não queria sair da sala e levar falta. Hoje antes de vir para faculdade Saori fez alguns exames de rotina e por isso não veio com Shaka para a aula, e ela resolveu vir de carro sozinha, Já tinha esquecido como era bom ficar só em casa ou mesmo no carro, já que grande parte do tempo ela estava com Shaka, nesses momentos introspectivos podia pensar melhor sobre o que vem acontecendo em sua vida, sobre as flores que Seiya havia lhe dado, sobre essa felicidade que aparecia ao lembrar do presente e a raiva profunda que sentia dele, queria acreditar que ele estivesse sendo sincero, mas não conseguia.

Saori abriu o caderno em outra parte e uma folha saio do caderno e parou perto dos pés da Shunrey, a amiga fez o favor de pegar para ela, Saori ficou intrigada pois não reconhecia aquela folha, desdobrou e ao se deparar com a caligrafia ficou mais intrigada ainda, só podia ser de Seiya mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? Havia ficado louco? Porque agora estava lhe mandando presentes e bilhetinhos?

"_**Enquanto eu viver, eu estarei esperando**_

_**Enquanto eu respirar, estarei do seu lado**_

_**Sempre que você me chamar, eu estarei aqui**_

_**Sempre que você precisar de mim, eu estarei do seu lado**_

_**Sou eu quem realmente te ama**_

_**Não consigo mais agüentar isso"**_

A garota de cabelos cor lavanda, foi lendo o que havia escrito e a não acreditava nos próprios olhos, Seiya estava lhe mandando versos , algo novo e inusitado pois ele nem gostava dessas coisas românticas, o mais próximo disso que o rapaz havia feito antigamente foi lhe dar carona ate em casa e um beijo de boa noite. – ele estava brincando comigo- pensava Saori ,-mas ele não sabe com quem esta brincando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

-Seiya, o pessoal esta pensando em jogar uma pelada na quadra da facul hoje a tarde, topa? Perguntava Hyoga já contando com Seiya no time.

-Não , hoje não vai dar. – Seiya respondia serio.

-Você ta de brincadeira, você nunca recusa um jogo. – se espantava o loirinho ,decepcionado com a resposta.

- Estou com cara de quem ta brincando? Tenho compromisso hoje.- respondia impaciente o moreno.

Hyoga da às costas pra Seiya, sem entender nada, vai ate o grupo de amigos que estão armando o jogo mais tarde, para contar do desfalque.

-ele não vai jogar.

-como assim ele não vai? Ele sempre joga. – Shun também não entendia.

-diz ele que tem compromisso hoje. - dizia Hyoga

- Seiya ta armando alguma coisa e não quer contar pra gente. – presumia Shiryu pois conhecia bem o amigo.

-Que seja, menos um perna de pau. Vamos chamar um veterano então– Ikki nem se importava.

-ta bom. Eu posso falar com o Kamus, já vi o jogando, parece bom. – dizia Hyoga se lembrando de algum jogo que vira dos veteranos.

Shiryu já nem se importava com o jogo, jogador era fácil de arranjar, mas estava preocupado com Seiya, ultimamente ele estava se afastando da turma, e um dia desses estava numa fossa sem tamanho, tinha medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira, mas hoje ele não estava triste, parecia serio e preocupado com alguma coisa. O chinês se afastou do grupo e foi conversar com o amigo.

-e ai, o que esta pegando? – Shiryu tentava parecer menos intrometido.

-nada, por quê? – Seiya respondia indiferente.

-você anda cheio de segredinhos ultimamente, não participa de coisas que gostava de fazer. –Shiryu foi logo ao ponto.

- relaxe, estou apenas ocupado com outras coisas que havia deixado de lado. – respondia enigmaticamente o rapaz de olhos castanhos.

-posso saber do que se trata? – o chinês não era dos mais curioso mas precisava saber.

-so posso adiantar uma coisa, é sobre Saori. – Seiya confiava no amigo seu segredo.

-entendo, então tenha confiança em você e qualquer coisa é só chamar- Shiryu apesar de estar surpreso gostou de saber que ele finalmente resolveu lutar por ela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No final das aulas, Saori saiu um pouco antes de a aula terminar, sem avisar a ninguém, apenas mandou uma mensagem de texto pra Shaka avisando que não iria com ele para casa. Saiu do estacionamento em uma direção diferente que costumava pegar, as coisas não poderia ficar assim, ele devia-lhe explicações.

Shaka pegou o celular que vibrava e leu a mensagem que já esperava, pois se ela havia vindo de carro, teria que voltar assim também, mas porque havia saído tão cedo da aula? Bem, mais tarde perguntaria a ela, não deveria ser nada demais se não provavelmente ela pediria sua ajuda. Desde ontem não a vê, mas não podiam ficar grudados todos os dias, mesmo que quisesse, isso não estava certo. Ser vizinho de Saori lhe dava uma grande vantagem, a qualquer momento poderia vê-la, mas também poderia sufocá-la. Por isso esperaria por ela dessa vez.

Outras pessoas que se preocupavam com o sumiço repentino dela eram as amigas.

-Shunrey, Saori disse por que saiu mais cedo?- perguntava a curiosa Minu.

-não queria, ela saiu sem me dizer nada. Respondia docemente Shunrey.

-ei! June, acorda Saori falou algo pra você? Minu Insistia em saber.

-humm o que? Não sei da Saori. – dizia entre bocejos loirinha. Que voltou a dormir.

Shunrei e Minu apesar de não se encararem nesse momento pensavam na mesma coisa, porque a amiga havia saído mais cedo? Será que passou mal? Mas não devia ser nada, estavam ao lado dela e provavelmente pedia ajuda se precisasse delas. Nesse momento o melhor a fazer era prestar atenção na aula que terminava.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seiya chegava em casa e ao olhar para a calçada vê alguém que conhecia muito bem em sua porta, essa visão muito lhe agradava, seus planos estavam dando mais certo do que o esperado, hoje daria continuidade ao seus planos, compraria algo para dar a ela, e mais um cartão dizendo o quanto queria que ela voltasse para ele. A sorte parece estar do seu lado, quanto mais cedo se encontrassem melhor.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14_

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estacionou o mais rápido que pode, não poderia deixá-la esperando, mais uma vez.

-Oi ! Quanto tempo não nos vemos. -Seiya falava entre sorrisos, não se preocupava em esconder a ansiedade.

-Precisamos conversar- Saori não sorria, não viera pra fazer as pazes.

-entre, por favor. -Pedia o rapaz sendo educado

A garota passou pela porta que lhe foi aberta e caminhou ate a sala, que era o primeiro cômodo que podia ser visto, a casa não era grande, estava arrumada e limpa, estranho para um rapaz que morava só. Os moveis eram em tons sóbrios e as paredes todas brancas, não havia muitos objetos no recinto, mas era confortável, numa mesinha do lado do sofá podia ser visto algumas fotos. Em uma delas estava a família de Seiya, pareciam felizes, Saori se sentia bem ali, apesar de nunca ter entrado na casa do rapaz, ele sempre fora muito distante dela nesse sentido, o que não fazia com as outras garotas e por isso não sabia explicar se ele gostava dela ou não.

- sente-se, vou trazer algo para bebermos. Seiya se empolgava com a visita.

- não precisa, não pretendo ficar muito tempo aqui. – Saori era fria com o rapaz.

- tudo bem. Seiya se sentou próximo dela.

Saori ficou um pouco incomodada com a proximidade dele, seu coração descompassava mais e mais com a presença dele, a voz e seus gestos que hoje pareciam mais doces. -O que eu estou pensando, não foi para isso que vim- pensava Saori, que mexia nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Seiya, e vim aqui para saber o motivo das flores, do bilhete, será que ainda não sabe que estou namorando? – Saori tentava ser o mais direta possível, queria acabar com essa tortura de Tê-lo tão próximo.

-eu sei que esta com Shaka, mas isso não me impede de dizer aquilo que sinto. – Seiya colocava seu coração ali, para ela, esperando não ser pisado.

Saori não sabia o que dizer com aquilo, era demais para sua cabeça, cada minuto que se passava se sentia mais nervosa, queria gritar, chamá-lo de idiota, inconseqüente e muitas outras coisas, mas vê-lo dizer essas coisas a desencorajavam.

-Seiya, você teve sua chance, agora eu estou com outro, entenda isso. -Pedia Saori tentando se controlar.

-Não entendo e nem quero entender, você não o ama, da pra ver em seus olhos. – se exaltava Seiya, não queria mais ouvir falar em outro, estavam ali para falar deles.

Saori também perde a calma e se levanta, não iria ficar ali com um infantil como ele.

- você não sabe o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir, apenas me deixe em paz – saori se irritava com o comportamento dele.

Após dizer essas palavras, Saori deu as costas e deu alguns passos em direção a porta, Seiya no ímpeto da sua inconseqüência se levanta rápido, a segura pelo braço a trazendo para perto de si , ficando tão próximos que podiam sentir a respirações um do outro na pele, O rapaz encarou Saori que ficou congelada, ela não conseguia s mexer, ou não queria se mexer, nesse momento tudo parecia sem sentido. Seiya não espera nem mais um segundo e a beija com muita paixão, não precisava de tempo, só fazia besteiras quando lhe davam escolhas e tempo para pensar.

Saori deixou-se beijar e sentiu seu corpo amolecer nos braços do amado, suas pernas não respondiam mais aos seus comandos, como essa sensação era boa, nesse momento a paixão falava ao seu ouvido, pedindo que se deixasse levar, pois esperara demais por ele. O beijo parecia sem fim, ele acariciava os cabelos dela e suas costas, apertava sua cintura contra o corpo dele, e percebia que seus corpos se entendiam muito bem, diferente de suas razões .

Seiya beijava-lhe o pescoço descendo em direção ao seu colo, essa sensação lhe deixava zonza, mas era muito bom sentir os lábios dele percorrer sua pele, ele tira uma das alças do caminho, para que os beijos continuem por ali, ela gemia baixinho e pedia por mais, ela correspondia os carinhos, emaranhava cabelos dele entre os dedos e tateava-lhe a camisa em busca de uma brecha por onde pudesse sentir sua pele nua. Aos poucos Saori lhe tirava a camisa e ele a trazia para o quarto, sem se esquecer de beija-la sem parar e aos poucos ir tirando as roupas dela e seu juízo.

-diz que és minha.

-eu sou sua

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Shaka ligava varias vezes para o celular de Saori, mas ela não atendia, já era final da tarde ela não havia chegado em casa, o loiro começava a se preocupar, ela nunca fez isso, sempre dizia onde ia para não deixá-lo preocupado. Quando deu 9 horas shaka vê, pela janela, Saori chegar em casa, se sente mais tranqüilo agora, mas ainda tinha perguntas a fazer. Tentou ligar mais uma vez em seu celular e agora dava desligado, começou a achar tudo muito estranho mas não iria atrás dela agora, amanha conversariam melhor.

Em seu quarto, Saori pensava no que tinha acabado de fazer e não acreditava, seu desejo fora mais forte que sua razão, mas isso sempre acontecia quando se aproximava de Seiya, ele tinha o poder de lhe tirar desse mundo, o tempo e o espaço pareciam congelar e somente satisfazer suas vontades era o que importava. Ainda sentindo as macas avermelhadas no seu corpo que Seiya havia deixado, Saori entrou no banho, se sentindo leve como uma pluma, mas porque se sentia assim se fizera algo errado?

Lembrou-se de Shaka pela primeira vez nessa tarde toda, que péssima namorada estava se saindo, ele não merecia nada disso. A leveza que sentia deu lugar a uma culpa pesadíssima que nem o mais longos dos banhos poderia amenizar, se sentia suja como pode fazer algo que condenava, traição. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Shaka de novo, sentia que estava escrito em sua testa: TRAIDORA. Ele nunca a perdoaria, sentiu vontade de terminar tudo com ele nesse momento, não poderia prosseguir com esse relacionamento se nem ao menos estava apaixonada por ele, o que nunca escondeu.

Ao sair do banho, pegou o celular da bolsa e viu, 10 ligações perdidas, de um único número, de seu namorado, não tinha coragem de falar com ele hoje e colocou o aparelho de novo na bolsa, amanha contaria tudo e poria um fim nesse relacionamento quem nem deveria ter começado, perdeu seu grande amigo no momento em que aceitou ser sua namorada.


	15. Chapter 15

Os pensamentos estavam embaralhados, o que deveria fazer? Contar a ele que esteve com Seiya ou simplesmente terminar sem contar nada para não magoá-lo? Mas isso seria impossível, de qualquer maneira o magoaria dizendo meia verdade ou ela toda. Como todo santo dia, La estava ele, pronto para levá-la a faculdade ou aonde quisesse, Saori entrou no carro de Shaka sem dizer muitas coisas, apenas era educada, um simples bom dia e um sorriso foram suas palavras naquele momento. Shaka também não queria conversar muito, naquela manha algo o incomodava, ela não sabia dizer se fora o sumiço de ontem ou simplesmente um fato novo.

O loiro resolveu quebrar o silencio, enquanto guiava o veículo.

-minha mãe quer que eu viaje com ela nas férias. -Disse o Shaka sem muito entusiasmo.

-que legal, para onde vocês vão? Saori tentava parecer natural.

-Inglaterra, ela quer passar um tempo com a família.-Respondia o loiro.

-mas vocês não são indianos?-perguntava curiosa a garota.

-eu e meu pai somos indianos, ela é inglesa. – Shaka satisfazia a curiosidade dela.

-entendo. Você não parece nada interessado nessa viagem. – notava Saori.

-realmente não estou, ela quer passar as férias todas lá e não sei se devo. – na verdade o loiro não queria deixar sua amada só.

-porque não deveria? Vai ser legal conhecer outros lugares. – incentivava a pequena.

-não queria ficar longe de você por tanto tempo.- disse shaka desviando os olhos da rua e encarando a garota ao lado.

-não se prenda por mim, eu ainda estarei aqui quando voltar. – dizia Saori com um sorriso triste.

Ela sabia que suas palavras não eram verdadeiras, as não tinha coragem de terminar com ele assim, precisava pensar melhor, ele não merecia o que ela tinha feito, mas agora era tarde para se lamentar. Alguns minutos depois já estavam na faculdade se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos, Saori vê uma figura conhecida sentado num banco próximo a sua sala, não havia como fugir, o corredor não lhe dava escolha.

-Saori...- chamava Seyia

-a aula já vai começar depois nos falamos. – ela tentava ser distante e fria.

-a aula pode esperar, mas o que eu tenho a dizer não. –dizia Seiya segurando Saori pelo braço.

A garota não esperava que ele fosse tão insistente, esperava que ele não fosse dar importância a noite passada e que logo tudo voltaria ao normal, mas parece que nada estava saindo como planejava. Saori o encarou esperando o que seria dito, sentia as mãos do rapaz queimar sua pele e sentia o coração disparar com tamanha aproximação, mas tinha que manter a calma nesse local.

-está bem, diga então o que é tão importante. – Saori tentava ficar seria.

-o que aconteceu ontem, não pode ficar assim...- Seyia foi interrompido pela garota.

-não fale sobre isso aqui! Eu passo na sua casa no final da tarde e conversaremos. -Falava baixo Saori.

-porque me trata como se não tivesse acontecido nada? – pergunta Seiya um pouco nervoso com a atitude dela.

-como assim? Você não vê? Ontem não deveria ter acontecido! Eu tenho namorado!- se alterava a garota.

-mas isso é por pouco tempo. -Disse Seiya com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Seyia se afasta e sai em direção a própria sala, não sabia se conseguiria prestar atenção numa palavra que os professores diriam hoje, mas o final do dia prometia.

Saori ficou alguns minutos parada fora da sala, tentando se recuperar desse encontro inesperado, quando tudo estava sobre controle entrou na sala e sentou-se no lugar de costume, suas amigas a olhavam como se tivesse algo escrito em sua testa então logo começariam as perguntas das garotas tentando desvendar que brilho era esse em seus olhos.

Tentava não se enganar, não misturar suas esperanças com a realidade, mas ficava difícil quando estava junto de Seyia , tudo se misturava e parecia tão bom, mas ainda precisava resolver algumas coisas antes de ficarem juntos, só assim ficaria totalmente feliz, esperava o fim do dia para vê-lo novamente, tentaria ser forte dessa vez o que provavelmente não aconteceria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Não muito distante, Shaka também não prestava atenção na aula seus problemas pessoais preenchiam seus pensamentos e por mais que tentasse se livrar, eles voltavam, o que não passou despercebido por seu amigo Mu .

-o que você tem hoje?- perguntava o rapaz de olhar angelical.

- não é nada. -Desconversava Shaka

-não é isso que dizem seus olhos azuis. – dizia Mu sem muito sucesso.

-não precisa se preocupar, logo passa.- dizia Shaka, tentando convencer o amigo e a si mesmo.

-essa garota não te faz bem... – disse Mu se virando-se para frente e voltando sua atenção para aula.

Shaka ficou calado, sabia que isso era verdade, mas no fundo sentia que a culpa era sua, durante todo esse tempo amou por dois e sofreu por três, ela estava ficando diferente, sentia que não passava de um amigo para ela, mesmo que estivessem namorando, hoje pela manha, não quis perguntar o motivo de não ter atendido suas ligações e nem ter retornado para saber 

o motivo de ter ligado. Na verdade não queria saber o motivo, seja ele qual for, ela estava mais distante e logo seria inalcançável para ele.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No horário do almoço Seiya saiu sem se despedir dos amigos e foi para casa, queria fazer uma surpresa para Saori, dessa vez gostaria que ela não fosse embora, passasse a noite ao seu lado, tinha vontade de vê-la dormir tranquilamente como um anjo e acordar ao seu lado, e quem sabe repetir isso pelo resto de suas vidas. Nunca desejou isso antes, na verdade sempre quis que todas as outras fossem embora o mais rápido possível, mas nem sempre isso acontecia, e agora que sente algo especial por uma garota ela não pode ficar.

Sentia que logo seu desejo se realizaria e Saori estaria ao seu lado, seria o melhor namorado para ela, deixaria as noitadas de lado e não olharia para outra mulher, pela primeira vez pensava assim e se sentia feliz, parecia que um novo horizonte estava se mostrando diante de seus olhos.

Seiya comprou flores para ela, seus chocolates preferidos e encomendara o melhor jantar da cidade, só faltava ela chegar, adorava quando seus olhos brilhavam diante de flores ou quando a abraçava, seus olhos transpareciam tudo que havia em seu coração e quando estavam juntos o olhar dela era de felicidade e podia ver que desejavam a mesma coisa, ficar juntos para sempre.


End file.
